all leader digimon crossover
by digi next gen
Summary: all world have merge together by an evil digimon the legendary leaders have to come together to defeat it.
1. the leaders meet each other

**hi guys trying to think of something but this came up with this so the other storys on halt for right now but the other-me **

**can i do the i don't own any of this?-momo.**

**yea go on head-me.**

**she does not own digimon if she did the whole series would be crazy cool.-momo**

* * *

Somewhere in japan with haru...

"Mom i'm going out so call me if need me". haru said.

"all right haru be back at be back before sun set."his mom said.

"okay mom". haru said.(haru walk out of the door.)

"hey haru you okay?" a voice said. that was gactchmon as haru partner as you know an appmon that represent the search app.

"i'm all right gatchmon".haru said.

suddenly a bright light flash around them.

"ahh! what is that bright light!?" haru asked(and yelled at the same time while gatchmon did the same.)

* * *

Somewhere in japan with may...

"good shot may!" ichi said.

"pass the ball to nico,ichi."may said as clock ticked to 20 seconds.

(he pass the ball to nico,nico makes the shot as the alarm went off.)

"good job nico that was a good shot".may said.

"the guardians win against the wolves".the ref said.

"yes!"all of guardians said.

"you all right may? " the voice said. as know the dragon gamemon:navedamon partner of may.

"yeah i'm all right let go to hill where we can see tokyo". may said

at the hill...

"it's beautiful up here." navedamon said.

suddenly bright light came around them.

"ahhh! what is going on!?"may yelled.

* * *

somewhere in japan with marcus...

"come on agumon your better at fighting than me since you a digimon". marcus said

"yea boss,but i'm hungry." agumon said

"all right let get something to eat."marcus said.

"all right!" agumon said with happiness.

(marcus and agumon walked out of the room down the stairs to the kitchen.)

"hey mom got something to eat?"marcus asked.

"sure honey dear i was just about to call you boys that the food is ready." marcus mom said.

"all right!" they both said.

an 30 minute later...

"at that was some good lunch mom." marcus said.

"he is right thanks " agumon said.

"your welcome boys." marcus mom said.

"race you up the stairs agumon." marcus said. (while running.)

"hey that cheating!"agumon said. (while catching up.)

at the boys room...

"ha i still won" marcus said.

suddenly the same bright light came around them.

"hey what the heck is going on?!"marcus yelled (while it started disappearing.)

* * *

somewhere at tai's soccer feld...

"good shot tai." said davis.

"i know right we going to do it no matters what."tai said.

"go tai!,go davis! agumon and demiveemon said.

"davis go to the right i'll pass the ball to you kick the ball to the goal" tai said.

"okay tai i will not let you down."davis said he said while smirking.

(tai kick the ball to davis and he kick the soccer ball to the goal.)

(mr. amari blow the whistle.)

"that is it for practice today." said mr amari.

12 minute later...

"that was awesome tai and davis". agumon said

"and you too davis". demiveemon said.

(the same weird light encased around them.)

"what happening to us!"they both said(while the weird light fade out.)

* * *

at the park where takato is...

"hey takato you ok?"guilmon said.

"yeah i'm all right it's just that i feeling that i will meet some one new." takato said.

"oh all right i was just checking on you takato." guilmon said.

hey henry.

"oh hey henry,how are you doing?"takato asked.

"good,what about you?" henry asked.

"alright,i was just thinking."takato.

"well you see i have to bring my little sister out here." said henry(takato sees suzie.)

"hi takato!,henwy was just takeing me on this walk and i got to keep an eye out on him." suzie said.(eveybody around suzie anime sweat drop.)

"well see you takato"henry said while terriermon and lopmon waved.

"bye bye takato"said suzie.

(and the same light that took the others encase around him.)

"what happening takato?!"guilmon asked.

"i don't know!?" takato yelled.(it faded out.)

* * *

at takuya house...

"big brother let's go to the pool to cool off please?"shinya said.

"all right,all right wait here i'll see what mom says." said takuya. (but as he said that his phone glowed.)

(his phone glowed and transformed into his d-tector.)

"_takuya... your... world ..is in danger... you...must..protect...it...with...the..other...legendary..leaders."ophanimon said_

"who are the legendary leaders and where will i find them?"takuya asked.

_"you'll ...see. ophanimon said._

(and the same bright light encased around him.)

"what in the world is happening!?"takuya asked.

* * *

somewhere in the digiworld with mikey and tagiru...

"hey are you sure your fusionloader picked up some weird energy tagiru?"asked mikey.

"yeah it was right over here."tagiru said.

_"umm tagiru i feel that weird energy surge and it in front of us!" gumdramon said._

(the big bright light formed so the had to cover their eyes and it ceased.)

when they opened their eyes they saw kids right there.

"what happened navedamon?" the girl said. she had a red shirt with a dragon on it with a vest that is completely red on,and her hair was black with a red streak going throught it with her headphones on and her blue tights and red sneakers with black on a bottom with black shoelaces she is tan skin amber red eyes with red finger less gloves with the cuffs black with a red,gold,and rouge watch.

"ohhh what happened?"the green haired kid said. he had a yellow goggles on his head has blue eyes and has a red track jacket with yellow hemlines on it the x on the left side on his chest on has blue

capri jeans that are rolled up with red and white sneakers.

"oh my head hurts" the light brown haired kid said. he is light skin and light red eyes he has a blue hood shirt on under it has a white shirt, has a grey shorts and green converse shoes.

"where am i" aid the tall teen. he had a white shirt and a unbutton red shirt has olive green eyes and brown hair plus bangs in front with a red sneaker with white laces and soles.

"oh demiveemon are we in the digiworld?" said the white goggles kid he had flame jacket with blue on the top plus wear a green shirt under it he has dark brown eyes and burgundy hair and has orange and white.

"my butt hurts." said the red jacket. he has a orange shirt with a marking(that look like a d.) his red jacket has two red pockets on it has a dark brown bermuda,light brown gloves,white socks and red sneakers white soles with a brown cap with his goggles that are white too.

"ught did i take landing that hard?" the kid with spikey brown hair he has white goggle with black on the straps he has blue long sleeved shirt with a orange star on each side that are near the shoulders with yellow collar with white and blue sneakers with yellow on the back with white gloves on.

"hello are you all hunters?"tagiru asked.

"what do you mean hunters?"the green haired kid asked.

"do you all have fusionloaders?"mikey asked.

"huh what are those things?" the girl asked.

then tagiru showed them his fusion loader.

"oh so that a fusionloader."the teen,then he showed a thing that was rectangle thing that a orange line with black all around it. which confuse mikey and others confuse.

"it a digivice burst,it allow me to digivolve my partner agumon and give him burst mode and my name is marcus daemon but call me marcus."the teen said which his name was marcus.

then the green hair kid pulled something out of his pocket it was a weird thing he had too. "it is my appil drive duo it allows me to do applink and appfusion plus apprealize with my partner gatchmon my name is haru shinkai but call me haru."the boy named haru said.

the the girl pointed to her watch which confuse everybody it's my digiwatch nitro to it allow me to do datalink,digiupgrade and digitize ,it also give me information about the gamemon and digimon my partner is navedamon she can go all the way up to knight form which is pass mega form,and my name is mayuki hitkatashi but call me may."the girl name may said.

everybody was confuse how can a digimon go pass mega form?

and the the boy that holding a tiny blue dragon that mike think that demiveemon held out a device that made mikey and the other confuse except the spike haired kid "it my d-3 it armor evolve when demiveemon is in his rookie form and digivolve him d.n.a evolve him and my name davis motomiya but call me davis.

then the with the brown hat kid show them a device that is weird. "it my d-tector it allow me to become a digimon of the one of the ten legendary warriors mines is the warrior of flames oh and by the way my name is takuya kanbara just call me tukuya. takuya said.

everybody was dumstruck how could somebody become a digimon?

the the boy with a red dinosaur had a weird device in his hand and it a buckle and a card slasher."it my d-power it allow me to digimodifiy and look for my partner guilmon and biomerge with him and my name is takato matsuki.

everybody was confuse again how could a kid biomerge with a digimon.

and the kid the with spiky hair showed his device "it my digivice it allows my partner agumon to digivolve to mega form and fuse with metalgarurumon they can become onmimon and my name is tai said.

everybody know about that but then...

umm tai you look like a kid tai. agumon said.

tai asked for a mirror he took look at it and he said i'm a kide again woo hoo!

then mikey introduced himself and tagiru did the same.

* * *

**well that is it for this chapter well see y'all later-me**

**hey we did want to start the battle right now-marcus**

**hey it's not my fault-me**

**can we just finish up right now-may**


	2. an unexpected battle

**hi guys it me again this time welcome to chapter two where the battle began then trys to find out why the evil digimon want to the worlds want to be destroys so enjoy-me**

**who want to do the disclaimer?-me**

**i will-haru**

**okay do your thing.-me**

**she doe not own digimon if she did this would make the new digimon season real-haru**

* * *

in the digiworld...

while tai say he is kid again everybody does the anime sweatdrop.

"hey guys what year is this?"may asked.

"2010"tagiru said.

"what i thought it was 2007."marcus said.

"what i thought it was 2020."may said.

"i thought it was 2002."takato said.

"i thought it was 2019."haru said.

"i thought it was 2001." tai and davis said.

"i thought it was 2003." takuya said

"so you four are from the past."mikey said. (them three nod.)

"and you two are from the future." mikey said.(them two nod.)

"well guys i don't wanna you all to be alarmed but we got incoming digimons!"tagiru exclaimed.

"it flymons."may exclaimed.

"wait how did you know what digimon is that?"tagiru asked.

"i know because one of my friends went fought one."may said.

"okay let fight."marcus said.

"appmon chip apprealize."haru said.

_"apprelize gatchmon"_

when they saw gatchmon he look like cat with metal claws and feet with a helmet that is red.

magnifiying glass on his tail and cables on his back.

"navedamon digitize."may said.

when saw navedamon she look a close relation to guilmon she has four tails. horns on her head plus headphones and wings folded up on her back(which they didn't notice but may.)

"navedamon spread your wings."may said.

and when she did that everybody was surprise that navedamoon had wings.

"well what are we waiting for let's kick some digimon butt."marcus.

may was really surprise that marcus is like her but in a boy way.

"well let go and fight digimon just like a game on my phone."may said.

"agumon digivolve to... greymon." agumon/greymon said.

"digimodify activate."takato said.

**"digivolution."computer said.**

guilmon digivolve to... growlmon."guilmon/growmon said.

"excecute spirit evolution" takuya said.

"agunimon!"takuya/agunimon said.

now everybody was amazed of what just happened.

"ok my turn."may said.

"navedamon digiupgrade!"may yelled.

"navedamon digivolve to...uvigreymon!"navedamon/uvigreymon.

everybody but may was shocked to see another greymon kind related digimon.

"d.n.a charge."marcus said.

"agumon digivolve to...geogreymon."geogreymon/agumon said.

and that when mikey said this: "marcus your greymon look likes christopher greymon except it yours is orange and blue so doe yours tai and may but with no wings and one tail."

"my turn shoutmon reload!" mikey shouted.

"hey mikey what wrong?"shoutmon asked.

"flymons on a attack." mikey said.

"my turn gumdramon reload!"tagiru said.

"hey tagiru it about time i'm out and who are they?" gumdrmon asked.

"oh i think they come from a another dimension."tagiru said.

"gumdramon digivolve to...arresterdramon."gumdramon/arrestermon said.

"shoutmon digivolve to...onmishoutmon."shoutmon/onmishoutmon said.

"megavolt cannon!"uvigreymon said. she three flymons.

"nova blast!" greymon said. he hit one flymon.

"appmon chip ready!"haru said.

"applink!"haru said.

**"gatch! navi!"computer said.**

**"appfusion!"computer said.**

"dogatchmon"dogatchmon said.

"dogatch buster!"dogactmon yelled. and hit four in a row

"mega flame!"geogreymon yelled. he hit two in a row.

"flog shot!"aresterdramon yelled. he hit six in a row.

"twin fire strike!"onmishoutmon hit two because of the attack.

"pyro tornado!"agunimon yelled he hit seven.

"nova blast!"greymon said. he hit one.

marcus punch a flymon in the face.

"wow i will show you how the partner of lighting do it!"may yelled.

(she jumped up with her staff which came out of nowhere and hit two and exploded.)

"now that what i'm talking about yeah!"may said.

and then six okuwamon came out of nowhere.

i"t say here okuwamon uitimate form"takato said.

"well let's go up another level then"marcus said.

"d.n.a. full charge"marcus said.

"greymon digivolve to...risegreymon"geogreymon/rizegreymon said.

"uvigreymon megaupgrade!"may yelled as her flower marking on the headphones glow.

"uvigreymon digivolve to...cygreymon!"cygreymon/uvgreymon said.(she has greymon head her arm is made of metal same with her tails but their solar cannons and now there five tails not four anymore her wings are jet wings now.)


End file.
